<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadows of Restraint by dragonspell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225537">Shadows of Restraint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell'>dragonspell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Incest, M/M, Riding, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Topping from the Bottom, bottom v</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero’s a junkie in need of a fix. He’s already shaking with the need to get his hands on V’s skin—pathetic yet undeniable.  He can’t stop the tremble.  He’s already tried. “Touch me,” V whispers and brings Nero’s human hand up to rest against his tattooed chest. Nero’s breath catches in his throat as he does as requested, molding his palm over the smooth planes of V’s body. He can never seem to get enough air, like somehow it’s all been sucked out of the room by the void of need that exists inside of Nero whenever V’s around.</p><p>(Or an excuse to write Nero/V porn)(TW for incest kinda, sort of because spoiler)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shadows of Restraint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropyrose/gifts">Entropyrose</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday, Entropyrose.  Nero/V, service top in training as requested.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V? V’s a trip. Not a cheap one, either.  He’s one of those all expenses paid luxury stays, flight included, to some fancy island resort that everyone’s always going on about, saying how they’ll visit someday if they ever get the money knowing that they never will. But Nero? Nero’s got a ticket. He doesn’t fucking know how, but he does.  The thing is, V transports you away from the <i>shit</i> that is the real world gutter that you live in to some magical, unbelievable place where you start to think that maybe there’s more for you than just sticking your hand through some demon’s guts to turn their insides into their outsides.</p><p>Which is ironic, all things considered. With his demonic side severed though, V is pure human imperfection and that innate goodness that had been buried under all of the bullshit of self-importance and power fantasies gets a chance to shine like the first star.  All wrapped up in a pretty, poetry-reading package.</p><p>It’s…</p><p>Intoxicating.</p><p>And an illusion, of course. Because V, for all of his wondrous powers and the sheer acid trip of hope that he represents, is nothing more than a handful of dust held together with will, a creature made of intention. Someone a little less strong than his predecessor, someone a little more weak willed, and V wouldn’t exist at all.</p><p>He’d have been blowing in the wind and that there’s a trip all in of itself.</p><p>V’s very existence is impossible and who can resist that? Nero sure as hell can’t.</p><p>No, damn it, he was caught the minute V came limping onto the scene, hanging a little too heavy on his cane like his entire body was caving in on itself.</p><p>V smells different, too. Not like the demons or his creatures, or even his predecessor and Dante. V smells like the sharp tang of ozone that comes after a storm, like you’ve just narrowly missed a bolt of lighting—and another one just might be on the way. It’s exhilarating and terrifying all at once, and you feel like you’re riding that line between death and life, never quite sure where your next step might take you. Maybe you’ll stumble and that will be it, never to be above ground again. Or maybe you’ll plunge so deeply into the very essence of life, that you’ll learn what it means to actually live.</p><p>The very core of him just rips right through you, forces you to sit up and take notice of the man. You’re unable to look away.</p><p>At least Nero’s not. Not when V swings all of that attention his way, eyes spearing straight through Nero to his soul. This fragile human body—weaker than most, just barely powered by the determination to see this through—and yet it feels like the entire world is just staring him down when V looks his way. His eyes must have their own gravitational field because the moment that V looks at Nero, Nero can’t do anything but get sucked in closer, spiraling to his own demise.</p><p>V smiles and it’s like a knife cutting deep, piercing through any outer defenses.  A nod, a casual turn, a meandering stroll to nowhere in particular and Nero’s following like a dog begging for a treat.</p><p>He can’t even help it. He’s addicted.</p><p>And that’s how time and time again, he ends up right where he is now, naked and flat on his back with an equally naked V looming over him like an angel come to reap his immortal soul. He hasn’t been the type for a long time, but Nero feels an urge to confess all his sins to V and hope for absolution.</p><p>He’d do it, too, if he thought that it would do anything but make V smile mockingly and toss some pity his way.  Waste of fucking time.</p><p>Nero’s a junkie in need of a fix. He’s already shaking with the need to get his hands on V’s skin—pathetic yet undeniable.  He can’t stop the tremble.  He’s already tried.</p><p>“Touch me,” V whispers and brings Nero’s human hand up to rest against his tattooed chest. Nero’s breath catches in his throat as he does as requested, molding his palm over the smooth planes of V’s body. He can never seem to get enough air, like somehow it’s all been sucked out of the room by the void of need that exists inside of Nero whenever V’s around.</p><p>V’s hands flatten against Nero’s, stroking down his arm. “You’re shaking.”</p><p>Nero nods. “Yeah.” He knows. There’s nothing that he can do about it.</p><p>The first time that they did this, nothing was in control. Everything was a shooting star on a collision course and, in the end, Nero doesn’t remember much of it. It’s all a blur of need and too short pleasure.  He does remember the second time, though, and all the ones after that, because he remembers trying to be better.</p><p>And failing miserably.</p><p>“Is this okay?” Nero asks instead, diverting attention away from his shortcomings.</p><p>“I put your hand there, did I not?” V answers and Nero doesn’t have a ready response for that.</p><p>He rubs his thumb over V’s exposed nipple, pressing against it.  “I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“You won’t,” V says flatly and forces Nero’s hand to press down more.  “Harder.”  Nero hesitates and V rasps, “Those who restrain desire, do so because theirs is weak enough to be restrained.”</p><p>Nero stares at where his hand is denting V’s skin.  It would be so easy to cross that line of too much, to give just a little too much, and punch through the fragile body before him.  “I’m going to break you.”</p><p>“I won’t break.  Harder.”  V’s hand snaps down to seize Nero’s throat, clutching it with a surprising strength.  Nero gasps, attempting to suck in the air that he is being denied and struggles, looking to loosen V’s hold, but V only tightens down.  “And being restrain’d it but degrees becomes passive till it is only the shadow of desire.”</p><p>“Enough with the fucking <i>poetry</i>,” Nero rasps with what little air he has left.  He slams his devil breaker against V’s arm, but he might as well be hitting against a steel beam.  V’s grip is a band on his throat, slowly denying him life.  </p><p>“Father, father, where are you going / O do not walk so fast. / Speak father, speak to your little boy / Or else I shall be lost.”</p><p>Nero’s vision grays around the edges.  “Fuck off,” he hisses.  He doesn’t need any reminders about who V really is.  He’s well aware, just as he is aware that for all of V’s body being only a handful of days old, the difference in their experience is vast.  Thus why the man is quoting the words of a dead guy to him that Nero’s never even heard of before.</p><p>V looms over Nero, leaning down to whisper in his ear.  “Do what I tell you.”</p><p>Nero’s eyes close as desire stabs into him like a knife.  His limbs go lax, falling to the bed, and V releases the pressure on his neck, finally letting him draw in much needed air.  V presses the side of his face against Nero’s as Nero focuses on learning how to breathe again.  “Good,” V praises, running his hands over Nero’s shoulders.  Nero shudders.  “What a good boy.”</p><p>The whimper is out before Nero can bite it back, betraying just how far gone he is from just being able to touch.</p><p>“Someone’s a little over excited,” V teases as his hands stroke across Nero’s naked chest.</p><p>“And who’s fault is that?” Nero demands and then bites his lip as V rocks backward, drawing out more pleasure as he rubs against Nero’s cock.  Nero’s so close to where he wants to be yet so far and it is driving him out of his mind—a frustrating road trip to insanity.</p><p>V laughs quietly, his fingers spidering up to trace the lines of Nero’s face.  “I like you this way.  Like an angel before the gates of heaven.”  Nero turns his face towards V’s hand and licks out to slick the pad of one of V’s fingers before drawing it into his mouth.  V moans in response, letting Nero have the point on their imaginary score board.  “That mouth of yours…”  Nero opens his eyes to see V’s considering look.  His heart thumps hard in his chest as he twines his tongue around V’s finger, attempting to convince him to go a step further.</p><p>“Since you asked nicely,” V rasps and slides his body up so that he can settle himself around Nero’s shoulder.  His cock brushes over Nero’s lips, already wet at the tip and smearing across Nero’s skin.  V’s fingers slip from Nero’s mouth to trace the lines of his lips.  “Suck.”</p><p>Nero opens his mouth to take as much of V as he can, his tongue sliding along the underside of V’s cock, as V lets out a soft, too-short moan.  V’s arms thump against the wall as he braces himself.  He holds himself nearly perfectly still as Nero works, his little breathy sighs the only sign that it affects him at all.</p><p>Nero takes the noises as an affirmation.  When he places his hand on V’s thigh, he can feel the muscles tense with the effort it takes V not to give into instinct and thrust.</p><p>“So good,” V groans, his hand petting Nero’s hair.  He buries his face against his arm and starts to tremble.</p><p>Nero could happily stay right where he is for hours, sucking on V’s cock, seeing how long either of them can last.  He snakes his hand down his belly to wrap around his own cock, giving it a firm stroke before V makes him stop.  “None of that, now,” V chastises.  “You’ll come too soon.”</p><p>It’s true.  Nero never does last as long as V would like—as much as V needs.  Him touching himself will only make that worse.  Instead, Nero moves his hand to V, cupping the curve of his ass and running his fingers along until he finds what he’s looking for.  He presses the tip of his finger against V’s hole, testing.</p><p>Sometimes, V lets Nero fuck him.  If Nero is good enough.</p><p>Nero dreams about this.  V has infected him, invaded his mind and shoved out all other thoughts.  The times when V doesn’t let Nero have him are the worst.  Nero comes too early or V’s in a mood and Nero didn’t perform well enough, V will send him away unsatisfied even if he did manage to come before, the afterglow ruined by V’s disappointment in him.  And then V will be waiting for him in his dreams, teasing the whole night and never letting Nero get close.</p><p>It’s terrible.  Humiliating.  And it makes Nero crave this even more.</p><p>Nero presses his tongue against the underside of V’s cock as he dares to press his finger inside of V.  It’s almost too much.  V’s cock in his mouth, V’s ass warm and tight on his finger, and Nero’s already starting to lose it.  His mind is spiralling, stuck in a loop of “more” and “please” and “yes” and he cannot focus beyond it.</p><p>He’s going to come.  He’s going to come when they’ve just barely started and V’s going to be disappointed in him again and send him away just like last time.</p><p>Nero jerks his head away, letting V’s cock slip from his mouth.  It drags over his cheek and rests against his neck as he arches his head backward, eyes squeezed shut as he pants to the ceiling and tries to bring himself back under control.</p><p>“I want, I want…” V taunts.  His fingers trail over Nero’s face and Nero grimaces as they sink him back towards the oblivion that he had been racing towards. He turns his head to the side and searches desperately inside of himself for some bit of control.  “Is it too much for you?” V asks as if he doesn’t already know the answer.  Nero can still feel his fingers sliding over his skin.  The light touches burn through him like fire, eating away at any rational thought.  They trace the lines of his neck, his chest--skip to his stomach and continue downward…</p><p>“Don’t…” Nero gasps.</p><p>V pauses.  “Don’t?” he asks.  His hand is only inches away from where Nero wants it.  His hips squirm against the bed, shamefully begging.  One touch is all it would take for  Nero to humiliate himself.  This wound-up, having been denied the time before and too ashamed to handle himself in the meantime, Nero doesn’t stand a chance.  He needs to calm down.</p><p>He doesn’t know how that’s possible with V sitting on top of him.</p><p>“Good boy,” V purrs and pulls his hand away.  Nero bites down on his lip, using the pain to try and force himself back from the edge of orgasm.</p><p>It’s practically pathological at this point.  A little praise goes straight to his head.</p><p>V softly laughs and rubs a palm over Nero’s hair.  “How about you get me ready, then?” he says and shifts upward to straddle Nero’s face, thighs settling against his ears.</p><p>Nero closes his eyes but it’s too late.  The image is already seared in his mind and he can see it whether his eyes are open or closed.  His hips buck instinctively, already imagining what it will be like inside V--how tight, how warm.  He bites the inside of his cheek, once again letting the pain bring him back to himself.</p><p>“Exuberance is beauty,” V tells him, his voice shuddering on another huff of laughter. The hand in Nero’s hair tightens into a fist, tugging on the strands.  “Now, lick.”</p><p>V uses the grip on Nero’s hair to lift him towards where V is waiting but Nero doesn’t need the encouragement.  He wraps his hands around V’s thighs, fingers both flesh and metal digging into V’s skin, and moves all on his own.  His nose bumps against V’s balls as his tongue flicks out to touch where V wants him, licking over V’s hole.  V moans softly and spreads his legs a bit more to sink lower onto Nero’s face.  “Good boy…” he whispers.</p><p>Nero shivers.  His tongue flattens against V’s skin.  Each tremble of V’s body, each breathless groan, every shuddering gasp is a victory.  Nero points his tongue, pressing inside. Using his fingers, he spreads V open and licks at his rim.</p><p>V is whispering under his breath, snippets of poetry given voice, and Nero tunes out the words to focus on the way V’s voice rises and falls and breaks.  He licks over and over, cataloguing all of the way V responds to each flick and swipe of his tongue, slips his fingers inside to hear how V’s voice stutters. Two fingers press in and out, curling to press against V’s insides and V starts to pant, his entire body trembling over Nero.  The whispered poetry dies on V’s lips.  “Fuck…” he hisses.  “Oh, fuck…”</p><p>So crude, so different from what V normally tries to present, and Nero wants more.  He ruthlessly presses against that spot inside of V time and time again, using his tongue and fingers to drag more noises out of V.  </p><p>“Ah!”  V’s body jerks, the muscles of his thighs tightening, and he rises, lifting himself away from Nero’s tongue.  He can’t move far enough to escape Nero’s fingers, though, two still buried inside of him.  His hips sway, more to fight back against the pleasure rather than to dislodge Nero.  V’s cock is leaking onto Nero’s face, long strings of precome, and Nero turns to catch it in his mouth, sucking on the head and swallowing.  “<i>Naughty boy</i>...” V rasps.  His hand forces Nero’s head down to the bed, but it’s not enough to save him.</p><p>Nero wants V to come, wants him to shoot down Nero’s throat, tighten on his fingers as he moans and shakes apart over Nero.  He wants it so much he is trembling himself.</p><p>V roughly yanks Nero’s fingers away and slams his arm down onto the bed above his head, pinning it there.  “<i>Enough</i>.”  He shifts, moving the center of his body down to hover over Nero’s stomach, releasing his hold on Nero’s arm as he does so.  “You’re being disobedient today.”</p><p>Nero licks his lips, still tasting V on his tongue.  He wants more.  So much more.  All of it.  All that V will give him.  “Fuck,” Nero replies, his voice coarse with disappointment.  He looks down to where V is straddling him, long lean body and hard cock.  “<i>Fuck</i>.”  He reaches down to touch the vision in front of him, fingers meeting warm flesh.  “I want…”</p><p>“You want a lot of things,” V says.  “Question is, does such disobedience deserve a reward?”</p><p>The words send Nero reeling again, his mind lost in a fog of lust.  His fingers run over V’s skinny hip along his too thin torso, and he finally voices the word he has been thinking since V first smiled at him.  “Please…”</p><p>V’s lips part into a wicked smile.  “And now you beg so prettily.”  His hand diverts to Nero’s mouth, tracing the curve of his bottom lip.  “Passion and expression are beauty itself.”</p><p>Like much of V’s poetry, Nero ignores the words, instead opening his mouth to lick at V’s finger, focusing on the physical.  He’s always been better with physical action than with words and with V on top of him, his ability to string together a coherent sentence is shot anyway.</p><p>“Again.”  V dips his finger into Nero’s mouth in a parody of what Nero would like and pulls it out.  “Beg me again.”</p><p>Nero swallows his pride.  “Please,” he repeats, his heart thumping wildly at how V’s smile widens.</p><p>“Please what?” Shame flushes Nero’s cheeks, heating them and staining them red.  It’s worse when V laughs at him, fingers patting his warm skin.  Nero knows what V wants him to say but...it’s different.  “That’s your favorite word and you can’t say it?”</p><p>Nero averts his gaze, unable to face V in this moment.  Yeah, he says <i>that</i> word all the time, but...it’s different.  In this context, it’s not the same.  If he can’t spit it out with anger or sarcasm, it sticks in his throat, refusing to come out.  </p><p>Two fingers sink into Nero’s mouth and he sucks on them.  There’s the vague hope that if he does well enough, begs without words, that V will give in and let him have it without having to say it.</p><p>It’s a useless, vain hope but it’s there nonetheless.</p><p>V’s fingers leave Nero’s mouth, and grab his face instead, smearing spit on Nero’s skin as he tilts Nero back to face him.  “Say it.”  Nero stares into V’s eyes and feels lost, helpless before the sheer willpower that is looking back at him.</p><p>“Let me…”  Nero licks his lips.</p><p>“Let you?”</p><p>“F...fuck you.” The flush deepens, moving down his neck as V grins at him.</p><p>“Yes,” V whispers and leans down to kiss him, lips and tongue seizing control of Nero’s.  Nero surrenders and lets himself be swept away by the force of V’s demands.  He settles his hands against V’s body, reaffirming that they are still on solid ground and that this is real, and gives away everything V wants to take.  The kiss ends with a bite, V’s teeth sinking into Nero’s lip for one quick painful second. </p><p>V doesn’t give Nero a chance to recover, however, not a single moment to try and locate his self control.  After their lips part, V is already reaching down between his legs to grab Nero’s dick, lining him up and sinking downward.</p><p>Nero gasps and arches as he is encased in tight heat, his hips bucking against V’s.  V laughs as he rides out Nero’s struggles, moving on top of Nero in a rhythm that makes Nero forget how to breathe.  Nero’s hands tighten on V’s body, hanging onto him like he’s trying to hang on to his own sanity.  His thrusts are rough and wild, uncontrolled and violent as he slams up into V again and again.</p><p>Except V is nothing more than will given temporary flesh, a being that might crumple into dust at any moment, so Nero forces himself to gentle, releasing his tight hold.  His fingers ease their pressure, resting against V’s skin instead of denting, trying so hard not to damage this breakable man on top of him.  He shudders with barely contained desire as he stills his hips, his muscles tightening with the strain of simply not moving.</p><p>V’s own fingers paint fiery trails down Nero’s chest, lighting up Nero’s body with a mere touch.  “Match my rhythm,” V tells him.  “Start slow, then build.  Make it last.”  He rocks on top of Nero, hips rolling like a gentle wave and Nero whimpers.</p><p>He <i>wants</i>.</p><p>He would love nothing more than to roll them both and shove himself into V again and again until he’s satisfied but that’s not allowed.  That’s not what’s been asked of him.</p><p>It’s always over too fast and V keeps trying to help him make it last.  </p><p>Slowly, stutteringly, his hips react to V’s, stumbling into the rhythm and keeping it after a few false starts, his instincts urging him to go faster, rougher, harder.  “That’s it,” V praises.  “That’s a good boy.”  His fingers encircle Nero’s throat, holding rather than threatening and Nero chokes back another whimper.  It catches on the stretch of V’s hand.</p><p>“Now, a little faster,” V whispers, speeding up just a bare fraction. “Not too fast.”</p><p>V is so hot inside, like he was created out of fire rather than flesh.  It might be the magic coursing through him or it might be sheer imagination.  Either way, it is all Nero can do to just focus on his voice and try to do as V tells him.  He stares up at V’s face like V is the dying ember of salvation and Nero’s desperate to memorize everything he can.  Nero feels like he is standing on the edge of the cliff, so close to falling but hanging on with just his fingertips--and V keeps him there.</p><p>Keeps him just barely holding on as seconds stretch into minutes which stretch into eternity, broken only by V’s voice urging him “Just a little more” and the languid way that V flicks the hair out of his eyes.</p><p>However long it is, Nero doesn’t know, just that he finally reaches his end, unable to hold on any longer.  His hands are slick against V’s skin, but yet his legs stick to the sheets beneath him.  “V, I’m…”</p><p>“Close,” V whispers.  Of course V knows.  V always knows.  “You may come.”</p><p>The shred of control that Nero had been clinging to shatters. He bucks wildly, pounding into the tight heat above him as V braces himself against the rough handling.</p><p>“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Nero chants as he hurdles forward like an out of control train.</p><p>The hand that V has on his throat tightens with each passing second, robbing Nero of precious air as V growls above him.  “Give it to me.”</p><p>Nero cries out as he finally comes, his entire body shuddering into his orgasm.  Above him, V arches with a purr, accepting the pure energy that Nero is pumping into him.  Sex magic, V had explained to him not too long ago, is old magic--and highly effective at giving life.  Nero could have died of embarrassment on the spot.</p><p>His heart still racing, Nero sighs and collapses against the bed, momentarily spent.  He throws an arm over his face only to remove it when V chuckles.  “You don’t think you’re done, do you?”  He looks down the length of himself to where he is still attached to V and blushes.  V’s eyes are still full of hunger and his cock is hard and heavy between his legs.  “Forgetting something.”</p><p>Nero shakes his head.  “Just taking a breather,” he says, wrapping whatever scraps of attitude he can around himself.  He reaches down to grip V’s cock, stroking it just like he’s been taught.  V moans, tossing his head back.</p><p>“Very good,” he whispers as Nero works him. V’s almost silent when he comes, only a quick gasp and then he’s spilling in Nero’s hand and Nero’s spellbound.  Watching V orgasm is almost hotter than getting to come himself.  V’s body momentarily tightens on Nero’s spent cock before V lifts himself up and off.</p><p>V smiles at him and leans in for another soul-searing kiss, leaving Nero panting even more than before.  When V lets him go, Nero drops back down, trying to relearn how to breathe.  “Still not done,” V tells him and Nero blinks in surprise.</p><p>When V shifts again, however, Nero’s quick to catch on.  V settles over his head once more, a smile on his lips as he orders, “Lick.”</p><p>Nero can’t stop the helpless whimper so he doesn’t even try.  Just noses up to where he’s supposed to be and gets to work cleaning up his mess.  It drips onto his face and he licks it up as best as he can as V grins down at him. </p><p>“Good boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>